Big Chill
Appearance Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom Big Chill has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin of each wing. On his torso, are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest and one resembling the stomach. On his face, are blue cheeks and underjaw, a moth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. He also wears a green belt where he Omnitrix is located. Powers *'Cryokinesis' - Big Chill has the ability to shoot ice out of his teeth and hands *'Flight '- As Big Chill has wings, it gives him the ability to fly at a certain distance at a certain time *'Intangibility' - Big Chill has the ability to become intangible *'Space Survivability' - Big Chill has the ability to survive in the vacuum of space *'Temperature Survivability' - Big Chill can survive in hot and cold temperatures Weaknesses *'Electricity' - Any aliens who have the ability to shoot electricity can damage Big Chill by electrocuting him *'Other Intangible Aliens' - Other intangible aliens like Ghostfreak can attack Big Chill whilst Big Chill is in his intangible form History By Ben *Big Chill had his first appearance in 'A Noob Beginning' where he failed to freeze Jock Jockerson in his place *In 'How To Take Care Of Your Noob', Big Chill was used to put out a fire, and tried to defeat the elimination virus. *In 'Voca-Noob' Big Chill battled Ssserpent By Ben 16 (UA) By Albedo Appearances By Ben *A Noob Beginning (First Appearance, cameo) *How To Take Care Of Your Noob *Voca-Noob (Accidental Transformation, Intended Alien was Plantapocalypse) *Save The Last Noob... (cameo) *The Noob Within... *And Then There Were None... (cameo) *Fury Fist Part. 1 (cameo) *Blast From The Past By Ben 16 (UA) *I Remember Part. 1 (First Appearance, Flashback) By Albedo *Noob Reading Powers (First Appearance) *The Noobs First Omnitrix Training Session (cameo, turns ultimate) By Bad Ben By Nega Ben By Mad Ben By Benzarro By Tyler *The Noobs First Omnitrix Training Session (First Appearance) *Once, There Were Evil Ben Tennyson's That Could... *The Big Chill... (Off-Screen Transformation, cameo) By Shope By Kevin *The Big Noob (First Appearance, Accidental Transformation, Intended Alien was XLR8) By Roach Gallery Sketch-1532542066739.png|Big Chill (Omniverse Flashbacks) Bigchill TNO.png|Big Chill in Omniverse and Omniverse and SuperNoobs sketch-1536776160595.png|Big Chill (Mad Ben) Category:Aliens